


【TSNS/ADNS】浪潮回岸 （Gattaca AU）

by Aredhel_M



Series: Gattaca AU [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Gattaca AU
Genre: Love Triangles, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredhel_M/pseuds/Aredhel_M





	【TSNS/ADNS】浪潮回岸 （Gattaca AU）

**01**

他十六岁，和六岁时一样单薄。

那片海在他出生很久之前就在那里了，年幼的时候，忒休斯告诉他，海洋孕育了这颗星球上的第一个生命，而他是自然降生的孩子，因此也是海洋之子。

但他并没有因这神赐的殊荣得到任何优待。相反，他被迫承受着人们怜悯的目光，趾高气扬同龄人的排挤，他羡慕忒休斯齐整的碱基序列和完美的基因谱图——那才是高人一等的标志。

于他而言，母亲不过是残缺的烙印。他希望自己诞生于冰冷的试管，胜过温暖的子宫。

他抚摸着诊疗室冰冷的、无机质淡蓝的瓷砖，思索着一个个精微的原子是如何组合在一起，构成他，一个微不足道的残次品，窗帘被风掀起，海岸那一边，是霍格沃茨。

那是他向往的圣地，亦是他此生竭尽全力都无法触及边缘的孤岛。他与霍格沃茨的无缘是上天注定，自从那份残缺的基因孕育的初始，他的人生已彻底断绝了这种可能。

海鸟搏浪，锚沉海底，世间常理。

他是经顺世间伦常诞生的孩子，他的诞生是个意外，同时也是父母历久弥新爱情的结晶。那老掉牙的陈词滥调是这么说的，因爱降生的孩子拥有神明的祝福。他沐浴着父母之爱，神明祝福的光辉，同时也一并承受着自然孕育的基因带来的瑕疵，那是他的原罪。

罪状长长一页纸，检测报告不亚于死刑判决书，他从未试图仔细地去了解。邓布利多在例行检查的时候会提醒他规避这样那样的风险，纽特六岁的时候就知道，他会死于心脏衰竭。

他活不过三十岁。

 

“是三十年零六个月，纽特。”

多么精准。纽特嘲讽地笑笑。邓布利多对科学的慎思笃行便是对他的残忍，若不是没有心脏便无法存活，他甚至不敢确定他导师的胸腔里是否真的有那同他如出一辙，鲜红跳动的脏器。更优秀的，甚至是完美的，当然。

邓布利多摇下躺椅，示意他配合治疗。

纽特顺从地躺上病床，诊疗室四壁透着淡蓝色的微光，电子显示仪呈现出深蓝的晶亮，深蓝浅蓝，交织成一片海洋。

邓布利多的眼睛也是蓝色的，虽是笑着，但极深极沉，他常觉得自己是一艘破败的沉船，他的医生，也是他的导师，眼里那片湛蓝的海犹如船锚，将他牢牢定在海底。

 

只是一下针扎的刺痛，邓布利多已经采完了血样。他眯着眼，水波纹似的蓝光潺潺流动，一方静室变成了一片汪洋。少年拨正圆镜，镜子反射的冷光让邓布利多忙碌的背影精准地落到纽特眼底，他调试多次，找到一个绝佳的角度。这是他和这片海洋之间的秘密，他的导师并不知情。

多数时候，他的导师知道一切。在他的这个世纪，上帝的名字叫做基因工程师。

假如基因崇拜能算作某种宗教信仰的话，这一教派拥有地球上数量最庞大的信徒和朝圣者。而在众多传道者之中，邓布利多是圣徒中的神明。

可当纽特问起，他总是说，“只是些廖赞罢了，你也知道，我不过做些碱基测序，片段剪辑的微小工作。”他拉过纽特的手，摩挲着，“就和小孩子剪纸片没什么区别。”

是啊，只是几个碱基对的微小差别，轻易能篡改一个人的人生轨迹。

少年抽回手。

“我不是小孩子了。您不必老是用哄小孩的口吻和我讲话。”

邓布利多毫不气馁，又捉了纽特的手，眼角仍噙着笑意，“抱歉，纽特。职业病，有时候对大人说话，用哄的效果也很好。”

纽特轻哼一声，却不再反抗，“那您怎么不劝劝我父母，不要生下我？”

邓布利多叹了口气。

他揽过纽特的腰，把男孩搂入怀里，轻轻地，温柔地亲吻他的眼角，颤动的睫毛如蝶翼翻飞。

“纽特，在我眼里，你是完美的。”

少年出奇温顺地倚在男人怀里，任他亲吻，像从小被豢养的野兽幼崽，虽不改叛逆的本性，但已被磨平利爪，撮钝尖牙。

 

恍惚间，这温柔给了他溺水的错觉。纽特刻薄地想着，邓布利多试图用这等低劣的谎言劝阻他狂妄的野心，既然无法让他打消向往霍格沃茨的念头，那就用什么绊住他，让他心生眷恋，永远的留下来。有一瞬间，他几乎动了心。

“您是说，您爱瑕疵胜过完美，爱驳船胜过舰艇，爱刹那甚至胜过永恒。”

邓布利多挥挥手，小圆镜在他们面前化作一张一人高的等身镜，他亲昵的蹭了蹭纽特的脸颊，微微一笑，“你看。”

他褪下医用塑胶手套，温热的指腹抚上少年的眼睑，碧绿的瞳仁水汪汪，美丽的棕发打着小卷自然垂落。桃面，丹唇，杏眼，柔膝，“你是多么完美的造物。”

 

纽特颤了颤，闭上眼，纵容自己享受最后一个吻。

 

虽然他知道自己绝无法被称作完美。

 

 

**02**

如果说邓布利多是上帝的别名，那忒休斯就是完美的代名词。

从受精卵开始，忒休斯就优人一等，邓布利多亲自为他修剪了DNA，样貌英俊，遵纪守礼，循规蹈矩，无烟酒不良嗜好，自制能力极强，惊人的智力和体能，漫长的寿命。

忒休斯出生为基因编辑的完美婴儿，逐渐长成完美男孩，完美学生，完美的忒修斯。他亮棕色的卷发和纽特如出一辙，显然父母保留了斯卡曼德家优渥的外貌基因，并意外地将这份美丽遗传给了纽特。

他是兄弟之中的长子，时常充当父亲的角色，是纽特反抗的对象之一。他们之间八岁的年龄差距注定了他们本就没有像普通兄弟那样一同成长的可能，仰望是单方面的，引导和自以为是的教育亦复如是。

 

“你和…你和我们不一样，纽特，你可以完完全全做你自己。”

少年抱着怀里的黑猫，小东西呼噜噜，见忒修斯来了，猫爪子蹭了蹭纽特的手，毛绒绒的不安。

“没有人可以完全是他自己，忒休斯。”

我首先是一个瑕疵人，再是纽特·斯卡曼德。他苦涩地想。

他们居住的别墅一出门就是沙滩。柔软的白沙叠起层层滩涂，勾勒出落地窗上无意义的狭长图案。

海水退潮了，他想去游泳。或许他们能再比试比试谁能游得更远，即便他注定要输给忒休斯。

 

“可是在无法用数字和化学公式计算的领域，以飞鸟和繁花的标准衡量，你是完美的。”

美丽的灵魂。灵魂高贵与否和基因无关。另一个陈词滥调。

他静静地听着，这套说辞曾经让他动容，就像邓布利多的那个吻一样，无限迷惑了他。

“我十六岁了，忒修斯，人生已经荒废近半，骗骗十年前的我也许还管用。更何况……你救不了我。”

一瞬间，忒休斯瞳孔放大，仿佛三流电影里刻意渲染的特写镜头。

 

 

**03**

他着了凉，又喝了发酸的牛奶，在浴室里干呕起来。

纽特失去平衡，跌倒在浴室墙角。他闭着眼，水流劈头盖脸淌过他的全身，他眯眼聚焦自己的右脚，微微痉挛，竟无法感知自己身体的边界。

他究竟是从哪里开始，延续至何处，又在哪里结束，构成手臂脊背的原子和构成墙砖水流的原子全都混到一起，他只能感受到一股温热的能量，一个模糊的轮廓，他似乎是存在的，又似乎要在下一秒散做空气里游离浮动的光子，与世间万物连成一体。

可他的确是美丽的，他分明美丽得不似凡间的生灵。

 

浴室里传来一阵刺耳的声响，忒休斯闻声赶来，看见他弟弟纤细苍白的身体。水雾朦胧，热气蒸腾中染上蔷薇似的红晕，那松绿的眼神穿透白雾，穿透世间云泥之别，宇宙中杳然深寂的引力，将他心里一座埋藏情欲的旧坟毫不留情地搅得天翻地覆。

纽特的左臂红了一片，忒休斯想问他疼不疼，可一开口，嗓音哑的不成样子。他被自己吓了一跳，纽特却无所谓似的摇摇头，凝视着他的眼，“好看吗？”

忒休斯的喉结耸动了一下。

纽特微微一笑，朝他缓步走来，带起一阵混着迷迭香的水汽，忒休斯被某种力量钉在原地，呼吸都似乎停止，一动不动地看着纽特钻入他怀里，赤裸着身体，雾蒙蒙的松翠绿眼失了神一般望着他。

“我不好看吗？”

少年盈盈笑着，声音又软又甜，诱惑他，他引以为傲的，写在基因里的完美自控能力全都见了鬼。忒休斯攥住弟弟的手腕，毫不留情地吻他，亲吻他错过多年的瑕疵玫瑰。

少年搂住忒休斯的脖颈，微微踮起脚尖。他身上湿淋淋的，忒休斯的西装被水沁得皱巴巴。

他闭上眼，似乎还记着自己想嘲讽一句忒休斯的“极强自制力”，可这个吻几乎引燃他身体里每一个细胞。他从未感受过这样强烈的激情，毫不克制，不屑掩饰，仿佛宇宙诞生之初的宏伟爆炸，他们的一生全都焚毁在这个吻里，又从中重生崭新的世界。

 

卧室里，他们彻底摧毁了各自的边界，融为一体，犹如漂浮在海洋上的一叶孤舟。苦渡者的海尽是琼蜜凝聚的胶浆，船桨无从借力，一滴泪溶解一片凝固的海，苦咸的海水就从此地诞生。他们将小船划向一座座孤岛，雾散了才发现那孤岛原来是和他们一样徘徊在无尽之海上的苦渡者。他们无以问好，交换眼泪和痛苦，胶浆的陆地便扩散成肆意汪洋。

纽特精疲力竭，睡了过去。

忒休斯用手指仔细梳理着少年的棕发，汹涌的柔情几乎能把自己淹没。

 

 

**04**

海边天亮的很早，纽特精疲力竭地醒来，思绪还被牢牢定在海底。忒休斯端着一杯水，含了一口，嘴对嘴喂给他。

他急急吞咽，小兽似的撕咬忒休斯的嘴唇。忒休斯任他乱吻一通，忽然感到手背上滴落几点湿热的液体。

“纽特？”

少年闭着眼，软在忒休斯怀里，小声哭了起来。

忒休斯慌了神，“对不起，对不起……我……”

纽特哑着嗓子说：“不是你。我只是又梦见了海，霍格沃茨城堡就在海的对岸。”

“我想去霍格沃茨，忒休斯。让我去霍格沃茨，我要去霍格沃茨……”

他低声啜泣着，明知不可能，明知忒休斯根本无法做到，绝望的悲哀。

 

听见霍格沃茨这几个音节，忒休斯一度恍惚。那是他年少时无比向往的圣地，亦是记忆深处的梦魇。他的未婚妻，纽特的旧时好友莉塔，就在他们俩一同下潜深海的途中丧生。

他放弃抵达霍格沃茨，折返回岸边。父亲听说这个消息之后心脏病突发，不治身亡，忒休斯不得不肩负起长兄的责任，在警署谋得一职，然后把纽特接到身边。

那是几年前的事情了，他们对莉塔和下潜的事一直闭口不提。忒休斯没想到纽特对霍格沃茨的渴望这样强烈，而就连他自己也知道，纽特的基因无法通过海底的考核。

基因歧视是违法的。但墨守成规的潜规则中，基因便是法律。

忒休斯徒劳地安慰纽特。他的弟弟长大了，这样高，这样美丽，两年前的某一个瞬间，他突然意识到自己对纽特怀有异样的感情，于是他把纽特托付给邓布利多照顾。宣称案件繁多，顾不得纽特。

邓布利多与斯卡曼德一家熟识，具体怎样熟识，忒休斯、纽特和莉塔上学的时候，他都教过他们。红发教授向来是个好脾气的人，“这样也好，工作日让纽特随我去实验室，例行检查也会方便许多。”

极度的克制有时显得虚伪。

但忒休斯的克己守礼是由邓布利多筛选过的优秀基因，写在性格的判决书上，在这一点上邓布利多有绝对的权威，几乎是意料之中。他们都不意外。

 

出乎意料的是，纽特对忒休斯的欲望仿佛理所当然。他习惯仰望这样一个完美的人类，残缺向往完整，瞬息渴求永恒，十六年来的手足之情和对完美的隐秘嫉妒轻易催化成少年的情欲。可即便作为情人，忒休斯也同样完美。

他从不怀疑。

但以往，他们不曾像现在这样亲近。

他的原罪还有另外一重，他的出生导致了母亲的死亡。

忒休斯届时已经八岁，他跟在哥哥的身后，跑过一片又一片的沙滩，直到童年结束，纽特意识到他们之间无法跨越的鸿沟。

他只不过是个基因等级为D的瑕疵人。而忒休斯拥有堪称完美的A级基因。

 

在纽特还是个孩子的时候，他和忒休斯常去海边比赛谁能游得更远。结局毫无悬念，忒休斯赢得毫不费力。诚然这有些不公平，他毕竟比纽特大了八岁。但纽特一次次要求这样的比试，他发现每一次，他们之间的距离会缩小一点点，哪怕只是半英尺，假如他竭尽全力。

这多少给了他一些安慰。

游完泳，家里总会有父亲做的杏仁饼等着他们。父亲总是说没有你们母亲做得好，纽特想知道母亲做的杏仁饼究竟是怎样的滋味，可他已经永远失去了机会。

有时他甚至憎恨自己的出生。他存在的本身就是弑母的罪状，忒休斯会拿母亲的日记来读给他听，说她多么爱他，在他尚未出生的时候就教导自己作为哥哥的种种责任。他们期盼纽特的降生，犹如期盼神明的祝福。

 

 

————

凌晨三点，纽特因腹部一阵咕叫声惊醒。

食欲和别的欲望等同，带来的痛苦也等同，混杂在一起，酿成一股浓烈的绝望。很久之后，纽特意识到那是一种原始的，乱伦的欲望。

他甚至不配拥有忒休斯的爱情。

 

忒休斯跟了下来，纽特坐在冰柜前喝牛奶。他摸摸纽特的脸颊，又是一手泪。

不过这次纽特什么也没说。他安静地吃完东西，漱口，和忒休斯接吻。

然后他们重新安睡在床上，忒休斯翻来覆去睡不着，他听见纽特说梦话。

“我要去霍格沃茨。我想去霍格沃茨，我想去霍格沃茨……”

他亲吻弟弟熟睡的面颊，尝到一点苦咸的泪水。

 

他想问他，也想问自己，你为什么不开心？他无法问出口，这个答案，他们每个人都心知肚明。纽特想去霍格沃茨，很想很想。至于他自己，他对这世间很早就毫无眷恋。纽特是最后一缕牵挂。

 

 

**05**

前往霍格沃茨只有一条路，沉入海底。

没有人能够预测海洋深处等待他们的是何种考验，A级基因的拥有者在海底也没有任何优势。他们是人造的神明，但在海洋面前不过苍莽一粟，不值一提。

忒休斯去过海底，和莉塔一起。

莉塔·莱斯特兰奇，A级基因，十分优秀，但和忒休斯不同的是，她是母胎孕育，自然出生。人们都传言老莱斯特兰奇根本不在乎自己第二任妻子生下的孩子，有钱人如莱斯特兰奇家族，在怀孕前都会去做基因检测。而这个父亲对其不抱任何希望的孩子，意外的优秀，莉塔莱斯特兰奇，是世间稀少的自然A级基因。

她和纽特，和许多人一样，自小就向往霍格沃茨。那个研究所，那个神秘的，创造神明的海洋中的孤岛，极其优秀的人类才能抵达。

邓布利多曾在霍格沃茨。他是唯一一个忒休斯见过的，优秀到通过海底的考验进入霍格沃茨的人，不知何因，又离开霍格沃茨，重返陆地。

 

“海底有什么？”纽特问他。

忒休斯沉默半晌。

“欲望。”

 

 

 

**06**

“可这些优秀的、完美的人类，难道不也是某种怪物？”

一只毛色斑驳的虎斑猫舔了舔纽特的手背，向他讨食吃，那猫的一只眼睛是瞎的。

邓布利多是凤凰实验室基因工程项目的主管，他们有动物研究方向的分支，时常有不成功的残次品，大部分都被科学处理掉了，剩下少数，被纽特救了下来，养在他们的秘密基地里。

邓布利多顺手拿过高架上一袋猫粮，轻车熟路地倒了不多不少的一盘，猫咪细细叫了一声，凑到食盆边上吃起了自己的午餐。

通常，邓布利多很忙。做了主管仍频繁进实验室亲自负责活体实验，处理数据，分析样本，小组研讨，阶段审核，科研种种，纽特不得而知。但他却坚持每天帮纽特喂养他的动物，清扫房舍，偶尔，他们会在海滩上散步。

少年赤着脚，柔软的轻沙和海浪温柔地舔上脚背。邓布利多牵着他的手，告诉他一些实验失败品的致病风险，以及个体样本不可预测的行为，他们短暂的寿命。

纽特静静地听着，不答话，邓布利多说什么，只是嗯一声，或者点头。他收养的残疾动物寿命都很短，有些出了实验室甚至活不过半天。

他也会心碎，但邓布利多从不劝阻他。

 

很多年前的一个夏天，莱斯特兰奇一家来到了邓布利多的实验中心，送来一窝正在孵化的渡鸦的卵，想让他们帮忙看看能否存活。

莱斯特兰奇先生对这件事冷漠至极，只是开车把莉塔送到实验中心的门口，坐在车上等她。纽特带她去找邓布利多，他们测完五六只渡鸦雏鸟的DNA，只用了十分钟。

“其余都很健康，按照鸟类的标准，会是美丽漂亮的渡鸦。”邓布利多笑眯眯地对女孩说道。

“那剩下这一只呢？”莉塔托起一枚鸟蛋，放到邓布利多掌心。

邓布利多穿着白色的实验服，红色长发妥帖地束在脑后，逆光站在窗下，仿佛神灵降世。

“嗯……他的骨翼发育良好，神经传导上……一只翅膀可能会有些问题。”

“能飞吗？”纽特问。

“有百分之八十的概率不能。”

纽特望向莉塔。“你要修改他的基因吗？”

莉塔摇摇头。

“不用。谢谢您，邓布利多医生，我想他顺从自然的旨意来到世上，必然也有他命运的安排。何况，就算他被那百分之八十的几率限定，渡鸦毕竟是向往蓝天的鸟。”

莉塔接过那颗蛋，递给纽特。她看见少年翠绿色的眸子里闪过一道光，亮得惊人。

莉塔小声说，“他会是一个自然出生的孩子。就和你我一样。”

纽特牵着莉塔的手走出了实验室的大门，泪水落下来，他们抱成一团，靠着彼此尚还瘦小的肩膀，像两只疲倦的幼鸟。

 

 

纽特是个温柔的孩子。就连反抗，也是沉默无声。

他一度怨恨邓布利多，因为他既没有劝阻斯卡曼德夫妇放弃这个孩子，也没有对胚胎进行基因编辑（父亲解释说测出怀孕的时候纽特已经三个月大了，不再具有编辑的潜能），他只能活三十年，邓布利多便是凶手。

他的实验室里降生过许多A级基因的孩子，那么多优秀基因的适配者，为什么他就要做残缺的芸芸众生。

 

 

 

**07**

纽特不是争强好胜的人，但每次和忒休斯比胆量，他总是竭尽全力。

最后一次游泳，纽特一心想要抵达对岸，回头发现忒休斯竟几近溺水，大声呼喊他的名字。在那之后，忒休斯才下定决心，帮纽特达成——也是帮莉塔达成她未竟的心愿。

莉塔虽然优秀，但她的心脏和纽特一样，需要服药。那时莉塔铁了心要去霍格沃茨，忒休斯陪她一起，去往霍格沃茨必须潜入深海，即便优秀基因者是天纵之才，也无法阻止千分之一万分之一的意外降临在莉塔身上。

上岸时，只剩下忒休斯一个人。

纽特从没有问起过这件事。

这件事让忒休斯心碎。

 

醒来时，忒休斯不见了。

纽特在家里等了两天，已觉地老天荒。

 

 

 

**08**

忒休斯去找了邓布利多。

“忒休斯，你听我说，你知道莉塔为什么会死吗？”

忒休斯一怔，“我以为是场意外……我们一路都一起走，直到一面巨大的镜子，我听到‘穿过它’，然后被洋流卷入幻境。”

邓布利多闭了闭眼。

“我当时潜入海底，也是两个人。所有抵达霍格沃茨的，都是孤身一人，随行的同伴都死了。”

“什么？”忒休斯震惊得声音都开始颤抖。

“两人之中，只有基因更优的那一个被允许通过。霍格沃茨不仅仅是一个研究所，还是一个邪恶的乌托邦，号称选择世界上最优秀的基因拥有者，诺亚方舟计划——我逃出来了。就是这样。”

邓布利多撸起袖子，手臂上有一个淡红发光的G。

“他们将候选人分成四种不同的人格，我被分到格兰芬多。选择权在你，我对这荒谬的方舟计划无法苟同，要我选，我不赞同纽特下潜。”

忒休斯沉默了很久，突然问道：“谁又能劝得住纽特呢？”

邓布利多不答话，取下移液枪开始分装蛋白样品。

“假如他的基因组无法通过测试，让他成为忒休斯。我会陪纽特一起下潜，邓布利多。”

红发教授叹了口气。

“你真的决定这样做了吗？”

忒休斯微微一笑，“纽特这样的人是不应该被任何东西束缚住的，我想他活着，不止三十岁，他能做任何他想做的事，他会有漫长而精彩的一生。直到一百岁。”

“我能问问您，当时陪您下潜的人是谁吗？”忒休斯犹豫了一下，还是问了出口。

“是我妹妹，安娜。”

 

 

 

**09**

他的记忆里只剩些破碎的光影，洋流漩涡，红蓝交错的光，一团黑影摧毁了整座城市，一群高帽大衣又神奇地修复了整座城市原来的面貌。奇异的鸟类，来自东方的生物，他被他们所伤，又为他们信任，最后这一切在一声“欢迎来到霍格沃茨”里消失得无影无踪。

于是他忘记了一切。

有人和他说了一句莫名其妙的话，我们会死去吗？哪怕只是一丁点。

他发现自己无法给出答案。

 

他再一次来到邓布利多的实验室，红发蓝眼的教授已经有了白发。

邓布利多愣了一下，嘴唇上滚过一缕温热的音节，他依稀可以看出是个U的音，但很快改口，“忒修斯，最近还好吗？”

他点点头，不知为何，竟觉得这诊疗室像一片流动的海洋。

 

他如愿以偿，进入了霍格沃茨工作，培养动物，编辑基因，创造神奇的物种，就像上帝那样。

他曾有一个很优秀的哥哥，名叫纽特，在三十岁时因一次意外去世。

他叫忒休斯·斯卡曼德，A级基因，履历优秀，会一直快乐地工作生活下去，直到一百岁。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**七十年后。**

他延迟退休，仍在霍格沃茨工作。邓布利多给他寄来一把钥匙，说是他哥哥曾经住过的海边别墅，假如他退休，也好有个住处。

他好奇地去了一趟别墅，别墅外那片白色的沙滩让他感到熟悉，眼眶酸胀，莫名流下泪来。

他在卧房的抽屉里发现一本日记，猜测是他哥哥的遗物。他随手翻了翻，最后一页字迹模糊，被水泡过一样，依稀辨认出几行字。

 

“……我知道他一直都不快乐，他想要去霍格沃茨。我从不说，我也觉得残忍。他们凭什么断然拒绝他，就因为那份愚蠢的基因检测报告？这是我唯一能做的事情了。我不属于这里，我以为我拥有你，但你不属于我，你是你自己的。小时候父亲告诉我，生命起源于海洋，我这一遭，也许只是回家。我爱你，代我活下去。”

这不是他的笔迹，这本日记让他感到陌生又熟悉，他抚摸着硬皮封面蚀刻的痕迹，仿佛触到一场早有预谋的谋杀。以及救赎。

他翻开扉页，上面写着日记主人的名字。

忒修斯·斯卡曼德。

  

潘多拉的魔盒一瞬间打开了。那些记忆如汹涌的潮水席卷了他，朦胧光影里，忒休斯朝他微微一笑，投身于海底漩涡，放弃了自己的生命。

纽特带着这本日记，再一次来到海边。

他竭尽全力向前游，只不过，海对岸的霍格沃茨对他来说已经没有任何吸引力。

他游了很远很远，直到精疲力尽。

纽特把日记本抱在胸口，放任自己沉下去。

年少的时候，忒休斯告诉他，这颗星球上的第一个生命诞生于海洋。

他只是，回家了。

 

 

END

 


End file.
